fgorn3
by albanaticaspain
Summary: tyuyttu


CAPÍTULO 14: Gracias

"Bum" un cañonazo después de otro, todos destrozando el barco enemigo más de lo que estaba. La gente que quedaba allí se pasó a la nave de los reyes. Ahora tendrían que luchar para ver quién se quedaba el barco. Iba a ser una pesadilla.

No había cadáveres, solo gente inconsciente. La pequeña niña pirata que era vigía se había subido en donde Inda estaba y quiso quitarle el arco, por lo que empezaron a pelear por él y las flechas. Adalia seguía peleando con Cherna y los reyes las intentaban separar. De repente vio como alguien cogía la ballesta de la reina del fuego, algún pirata, y se disparó sola de repente, haciendo que cayera en el pecho de una chica de pelo rubio pajizo que estaba animando la pelea a favor de Cherna.

Cherna soltó el pelo de Adalia y se puso en pie, la chica había sido herida de muerte probablemente. La guerra entre tripulaciones cesó y todos fueron a ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, con el charco de sangre debajo de ella aumentando. Estaba casi muerta.

Brethol se acercó lentamente, guardando su espada y se sentó a su lado. Quitó la flecha de su pecho y puso las manos sobre la herida mientras cerraba los ojos. Durante un minuto, hubo silencio. En cierto punto, Zoe pensó que estaba muerta.

Un destello salió del pecho de la chica y Breth abrió los ojos. Estaba respirando.

Cherna la abrazó y miró a los reyes.

-Es verdad lo que había oído, tenéis poderes. Por eso supiste cómo conseguí el barco. Gracias, habéis salvado a mi mejor amiga, ya no molestaremos más.-Dijo la capitana.

-Pero Cherna, no tenemos barco al que volver.-Dijo un chico bajito de nariz respingona.

-Podéis quedaros en el barco, en dos semanas llegaremos a Adama, os podemos dejar allí.-Les dijo Zoe con una media sonrisa.

La pirata asintió y se fue al despacho a discutir los términos con Inda, Jaliel y Zoe. Los demás limpiarían todo el desastre, que no era poco.

Breth fue a donde estaba el timón, que había tomates aplastados en el suelo y se puso a limpiarlos. La chica de ojos verdes que había visto antes empezó a ayudarle. Después de un incómodo silencio, ella decidió romper el hielo.

-Hola, me llamo Leela.

-Me llamo Brethol pero llámame Breth.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Lo que hiciste antes ha sido espectacular. Nunca había visto nada igual.

-Ya bueno, no es algo que eliges. Simplemente naces así. Pero gracias igualmente.

La pirata sonrió y Breth se puso más colorado que los tomates que estaba recogiendo.

Dos horas después, el desastre estaba recogido y ya se habían organizado para dormir. Cogieron todas las sábanas que sobraban y las convirtieron en hamacas. Les sobraba la comida también, así que eso no sería problema. Los reyes ni los príncipes compartían habitación, así que los piratas dormían junto a los demás.

Breth estaba muy despejado y no tenía ganas de dormir, así que subió arriba para airearse un poco. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Leela allí, caminando por la barandilla del barco.

-Te vas a caer…-Dijo Breth a sus espaldas.

Leela se sorprendió tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó, justo a tiempo para que Breth corriera hacia ella y la cogiera al vuelo.

La pirata se puso rápidamente en pie, con las mejillas ardiendo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me has asustado.-Le dijo ella.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Me aburría y se me ocurrió…

-Se te ocurrió ser temeraria.

Los dos rieron.

-Bueno Bret, me voy a dormir. Gracias por salvarme.-Leela se giró para irse, pero volvió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a él. Luego se fue a su cuarto.

Adalia no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. No había comido en todo el día por el tema de la organización y ahora la barriga le rugía como nunca. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a por algo de comer. Había luz dentro y cuando entró, se encontró a Manadel comiendo sandía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la reina sonriendo.

-Lo mismo que tú.-Dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.-¿Quieres sandía?

-Vale.

Manadel cortó un trozo y se lo dio a Adalia. Empezaron a comer sin perder contacto visual, hasta que no lo aguantaron más y empezaron a reír intentando no hacer ruido. Adalia se llevó las manos a la boca para no despertar a la gente y el trozo de sandía cayó. Finalmente terminaron fuera de sus sillas con el abdomen doliéndoles de tanto reír.


End file.
